The Game of Love
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Ash has finally became a Poke'mon master. There is a big party and Ash , well Misty actually Asks Ash to go with her, but Giovanni has other plans for the lovebirds. Part one of two.


Disclamer: I don't own Poke'mon. Period. I only own the idea of the oh I don't own that either, Blue9Tiger does, Sorry Blue. I own crap. Period!

A/N: O.k. 1 this is an AAM story. I've warned you. Rated PG for a little Violence that's all. O.k. Blue9Tiger and me had a little bet, so I lost now I am writing about a prison story. It isn't prison yet but part two will be. Promise you Blue.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Game of Love

Ash stepped from the Kanto League Platform with tears in his eyes. He had just won the master's title and achieved his life's goal. Misty and Brock ran up to Ash in cheering applause. Ash couldn't be happier, yet there was one thing that could make him happy, one little thing. That thing was Misty the one he truly loved, the one who had guided him every step of the way, the one that he wanted the most. Misty came up to Ash and hugged him with all her might. Ash was extremely surprised of what she was doing. He wanted it to last forever. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you for everything Misty, these long seven years, you stuck by me, thank you." He put his hand on her shoulder and used her other hand to go through her hair. She smiled and let go. Brock came up to Ash and gave him a high five. He was also very proud of Ash's accomplishments. He succeded even with all the hills, bumps and trouble in the middle. There was going to be a big party later that night because Ash had achieved his title. But for the day they all were greeted by fans, reporters and young trainers. ash told everyone who asked about his story and how he wouldn't have accomplished his goals without his friends Misty and Brock and of coarse Pikachu plus all of his other poke'mon. The day was so exciting, the had fun autographing and meeting all the old and new gym leaders. But in the dark Team Rocket was getting ready for the largest capture they have ever made. Ash and his friends were about to experience pain of all sorts, and the worst pain of all the pain of losing someone. It all started two weeks earlier when Giovanni became very inpatient with the fellow members of team rocket most accordinaly Jessie, James and Meowth. Giovanni knew that a certain trainer in particular was going to compete for the Master title, and Giovanni knew that his Poke'mon were very strong and had much power. Giovanni was so greedy for power he wanted his Poke'mon so bad he'd do anything for them, anything.

~~Flashback~~

"Why do I fool around will morons like you?" Giovanni yelled.

"Sir, you don't---" James started.

"Shut up fool!" Giovanni started again.

"Yes sir" James, Jessie, and Meowth said in a unison.

"Thats it. i had enough, this trainer you say, we will set up a plan to get his poke'mon and terminate him permanatly." Giovanni said pounding his hand on the desk. He then pointed to the door and the three followed out in a suit.

~~End of Flashback~~

The trio- "Pika pi!"- The four- "Priii"- O.k. Ash, his friends and all of his Poke'mon were at the hotel by five o' clock after a long day of signing, waving, explaining and walking. The group was very tired and decided to rest for a while till it was time for the party. 

"Oh what a long day!" Misty said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Brock commented.

"So Ash how does it feel to be a Poke'mon master." Misty asked as she put Togepi down for a nap and walked over to Ash on the couch and sat beside him.

"It feels great, I just don't know how to thank you guys for sticking with me till the end." Ash explained.

"Uh-uh no need to do anything for us, anyways I got to go get ready." Brock commented and walked off into the bathroom.

"So what about you Misty?" Ash asked.

"You can first pay me back for my back and then um.." Misty began. Ash falls over anime style.

"Continue." Ash said getting back up.

"I was wondering since um.. tonight's the Poke'mon master party I was wondering since um.. Brock is going with Nurse Joy, can you came with um.." Misty continued.

"Misty I'd be honored to take you to the party." Ash said. Misty then stood up and hugged Ash with all of her might. Tears fled from both of their eyes. And Ash began to speak again, "Thank you once again Misty." Brock came out of the bathroom in a tux and some smelly perfume.

"Hey wha----?" Brock said shocked. Ash and Misty looked at Brock and seperated from their hug. 

"Eww gross Brock did you kill a skunk?" Misty asked as she backed away from Brock.

"Yeah man you smell." Ash added. 

"No I don't this perfume is called Bon appetite'" Brock said.

"Yeah whatever just stay away from us. Misty noticed Ash used the term us. She smiled at the thought. He cared for her. He was happy, she was happy and even Brock was happy. Everyone had dates even Pikachu, he/she was taking Togepi. Misty was getting ready to get ready. She had all her supplies to look beautiful for Ash, for herself, and for her soul.

The group arrived at the party about two hours later. It was like a ball. Perfect in every way. Ash and Misty were the prime subjects though. Every girl in the room thought Misty was the luckiest girl in the world. Misty was so happy her wish had finally come true. Later after dinner Ash got up and walked over to Misty.

"Would you care to dance?" Ash asked sweetly.

"Love too." Misty said gladly accepting his hand and followed him to the dance floor. But then suddenly out of no where a net comes flying over Ash, Misty then an extra little one for Pikachu. The three of them were trapped. A smoke filled the room and everything started to turn dark and they all passed out.

To be continued............................


End file.
